


Love on the Big Screen

by Yullenpyon



Series: Hold My Hand on This Ride Called Life [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 14 Days of Love Stydia Edition, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come as Lube, Creampie, Dating Stydia, Dirty Talk, F/M, Filming, Filming a Porno, High School Student Lydia Martin, High School Student Stiles Stilinski, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Shower Sex, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Stydia, Stydia Valentine Fic, Vaginal Sex, cum facial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yullenpyon/pseuds/Yullenpyon
Summary: Lydia and Stiles make a porno on a Wednesday night. As ideas go this is one of Stiles’ better ones.Day 11 of 14 Days of Love
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Hold My Hand on This Ride Called Life [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994626
Kudos: 7





	Love on the Big Screen

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:
> 
> Stiles and Lydia make a porno. Fortunately they are both 18 and legal. Anyone one under the age of 18 should never make a video of themselves because it is consider child pornography and can be prosecuted by the law in most places.
> 
> Part 11 of my 14 Days of Love mini series. I had wanted to post this yesterday but I got busy and didn't get the chance.
> 
> Today's theme is Recording.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. :)

The idea had been bouncing around his head for a few weeks now, constantly plaguing his thoughts every moment he spent with his girlfriend. He knows he’s been acting a bit weird around the banshee, is a hundred percent sure that she’s knows something’s going on with him, if her calculating looks and prodding questions are anything to go by. Which is why he isn’t surprised in the least bit when Lydia storms into his room one random Wednesday afternoon just after he got home from Lacrosse practice, demanding to know what was going on. Stiles had been halfway through changing out of his lacrosse clothes, mud still coating his hair when the banshee had stormed into his room, her hands on her hips and an intense look in her eyes as she commanded him to tell her exactly what his problem was and why he’s been acting so god damn weird the last few weeks. The 18 year old briefly contemplated lying to the banshee who was clearly on a mission, still not sure how to even bring up his idea with her but the look on Lydia’s face told him he needed to tell her if he didn’t want to suffer the consequences.

“I…uh I wanna make a porno with you babe. Something we can watch and get off on when we are in different states for school.”

“What?”

“Listen I know ok! It’s a dumb idea, it’s just that it’s been bouncing around in my head for a while now and I just thought…”

Stiles’ voice fades out as Lydia tries to wrap her head around what she had just heard come out of his mouth. Truthfully the banshee should be relieved it’s nothing serious, she had been so worried that something bad had happened to her boyfriend without her realizing it. He had been acting so strangely lately that even the thought that he was going to break up with her had crossed her mind as ridiculous as it sounds especially now that she knows what’s really been going on with him. She hasn’t the slightest clue how to process the fact that Stiles had been thinking about something like this all this time, mind racing with about a million different emotions. On one hand she wants to be mad at him for making her worry but on the other hand she’s sort of intrigued by the prospect, always wondering to herself what it would be like watching them together, fucking while a video of them is playing on the screen. It had been a fantasy of hers for longer than they had been together and here her boyfriend was, giving her this without even knowing she wanted it. Stiles is still rambling, running one of his hands through his muddy hair and pacing a hole in his floor when the banshee finally makes her decision. Smiling at the stressing out teen Lydia stops him in his tracks, her hands cupping his cheeks as she pushes up on her tippy toes to brush her lips against his, sighing happily when Stiles leans down to meet her. The two of them kiss softly until Lydia pulls back after her hand slides into the boy’s muddy hair, her nose wrinkling in disgust as she instructs him to go shower before they figure out the details of their porno. 

“Wait are you serious? You really wanna make a porno with me?”

“Mmmh I’ve always been curious who I’d look as a porn star and we are both consenting adults, so why not. I do have one condition though.”

“Anything babe.”

“Mmmmh don’t tempt me with a good time Sti, you might not like what I choose.”

“If it’s with you Lyds I’ll be happy to do anything.”

Stiles grins as he captures the banshee’s lips in another soft kiss, his clean hand squeezing her ass before pulling away and asking what her condition is. Moaning at the tight squeeze of her ass Lydia leans into her boyfriend’s embrace, enjoying their closeness as she explains her condition. Despite Stiles saying he’s willing to do anything and everything with her she isn’t sure how he's going to react to her wanting to watch their porno live as they film it, relieved when he enthusiastically agrees and drags them both into the shower. An hour and a round of shower sex later Stiles is setting up a camera, hooking it up to his computer and a mini projector he had borrowed from Danny last week to watch some e-sports world championship match on a big screen while Lydia lounges on his bed completely naked as she stares at his bare ass, lazily rubbing at her clit. The banshee is still dripping cum out of her well fucked hole, their fooling around in the shower having stretched and lubed up her pussy for their video. Lydia wants her cunt absolutely soaked for their porno, wanting to portray herself as a hungry cock slut desperate for Stiles’ fat cock, figuring it would make for a better video. ‘If we are going to do this then we sure as hell are going to do this right.’ Lydia thinks, wishing she had brought her vibrator so she could press it against her clit as she stuffs her boyfriend’s escaping cum back inside her while she stares at his perfect ass while the he is bent over plugging something in. The banshee had just started teasing her nipples when the project turns on and displays an image of her on the bed while Stiles cries out in victory with a huge grin. 

“Look at that Lyds, your gorgeous self is on the big screen now time to make you a star baby.”

Winking Stiles quickly adjusts the camera, groaning that he wishes he had another one for a different angle before suddenly twisting his body and diving into his closet, pulling out a small box with a huge grin. Raising an eyebrow Lydia watches her boyfriend fiddle with the box and his computer, muttering quietly to himself before first pumping and turning towards her, a long strap like object and a small go-pro in his hand. 

“Gotta have a face shot baby, see how your beautiful face scrunches up in pleasure when you come on my dick.”

“Mmmh oh you absolutely gotta.”

Lydia teases with a sly smile as Stiles straps the go-pro to his chest, adjusting it and his position until it shows a perfect shot of her face and chest on his computer screen. Quickly checking in with the banshee one last time to make sure she’s still ok with everything Stiles hits record on the two cameras, making sure the one strapped to his chest gets a good shot of her cum soaked pussy before he gets into position, his cock dripping precum in excitement. Running his hands along the inner part of the banshee’s thighs Stiles spreads her legs wide open, teasingly calling her a hungry little slut as he slaps at her clit causing her to moan and squirm under his hand. 

“Only ah-a slut for you!”

“Yeah you want more of my thick cum stuffing you so full until nobody can tell were you start and my spunk ends?”

Moaning loudly, her empty cunt throbbing at the thought Lydia begs Stiles for his cock through half closed eyes, pleading with the 18 year old to stuff her empty hole full of his fat cock and delicious cum. Her boyfriend grins down at her as he presses his thumb against her clit, rubbing and pinching it, drinking in her moans before he presses his cock against her entrance and teasingly drags the hot organ through her wet folds.

“Don’t tease me baby! Just fill me with you fat cock and fuck me full of your baby making juices!” 

The 18 year old girl cries desperately as her eyes catch sight of the projection of their bodies, her face twisted in need while her boyfriend’s face is warped with lust. Lydia watches herself drop her mouth open in a wanton moan as Stiles pushes the head of his cock into her, her pink lips falling in a perfect ‘O' shape when he slides home, the tip of his massive length pressed up against her cervix. Not needing to wait for her to adjust to his size, her pussy still stretched wide open from their round in the shower, Stiles snaps his hips hard, pulling a strangled groan out of his girlfriend as he sets a wild pace. 

“Mmmh look how well you take my fat cock baby, just like the perfect little slut you are. Bet you'd ride my dick all day of you could wouldn’t you Lyds?”

“Y-Yes ahhhhhh!!! God yes, I love the way you cock fills me!”

Lydia cries out when Stiles hits a spot inside that makes her see stars causing her eyes to roll back into her head while she begs him to go faster, to fuck her harder as she feels her orgasm fast approaching. The power of his thrusts sends her tits bouncing wildly, filling while her fingers grip his comforter tight to keep her from sliding off the bed. Her boyfriend’s rough thrusts slam into all the right spots inside her as he fucks her into the mattress, both of them singing filthy praise that would make their parents cry. A particularly hard hit to her cervix has Lydia nearly coming, her eyes snapping wide open as she cries out in pained pleasure before fixating on the projector image. At some point it switched to showing the go-pro's footage making the banshee moan at the sight of her bouncing tits and drooling sex drunk face. 

“Is…Is Thaaaaaaaat wh-what you always see?”

“Yea-ah-ah baby. God the way you looooook when you take my cock, you were fucking born for the screen.”

Stiles moans loudly, hooking the banshee’s legs over his shoulders as he fucks harder into her wet sloppy heat, his old cum making the perfect lube to slide easily into her cunt with a wet squishing sound. The teen can feel his orgasm getting close, quickly picking up his speed once more before bringing his fingers back to his girlfriend’s clit, rubbing, pinching and twisting it until she screams and comes hard, her pussy spasming around his sensitive cock. Leaning forward to get a better shot of Lydia’s face as she comes, Stiles drives his cock in deeper, forcing another intense orgasm out of the strawberry blonde before he snaps his hips a few more times and comes, flooding her already stuffed womb with more of his thick baby making spunk. The two of them ride out their releases before Stiles pulls out and teasingly tell the banshee to come get her reward for being a good little slut, waving his cum and slick covered cock while adjusting the go-pro with his other hand. Moaning Lydia pushes herself up, crawling with her ass to the camera until she can wrap her lips around the boy's softening cock. She can hear Stiles tell her to spread her legs as he tilts her hips so that the camera can catch a good shot of his fresh load of cum dripping out of her while his go-pro records the sight of her licking and sucking his cock clean until he’s hardening again between her lips. Twisting their position until both camera can catch a good shot Lydia bobs her head, practically face fucking herself on Stiles’ cock, her fingers pressed inside her to keep his cum in place. When her boyfriend comes again his cum hits the back of her throat as she swallows his load and pulls back for the last of it to coat her face. She makes a show of feeding herself his cum, winking into the go-pro and showing off her cum coated mouth before Stiles turns off the small camera and pulls her into his lap to slam his lips against hers, licking into her mouth to taste himself on her tongue. 

“Fuck you’re s'god damn perfect baby. Love you s'much.”

“Love you too Sti.”

They spend the next ten minutes after shutting off both camera gently touching and kissing each other before they go take another shower and settle in bed together. A week later Stiles invites Lydia over for a home movie night with a sly wink and the promise of some choice entertainment.


End file.
